


The Pocket Watch

by EstherA2J



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annoyance, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Relationship, Complete, Crossover, Drabble, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, In Character, Male Friendship, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Memory Related, Mystery, One Shot, Pocket Watch, Questioning, Questions, Timey-Wimey, Wholock, Wordcount: 100, wibbly-wobbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a pocket watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocket Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so I wrote a drabble. It's exactly 100 words of fluff. Enjoy.

“Sherlock, what’s this?” John turned the pocket watch over, his fingers caressing the circular patterns on the silvery surface.

  
“Hmm? What’s what?” Sherlock didn’t look up from his book, his eyes skimming the page at an amazing rate.

  
John frowned. “Souvenir from a case, is it?” He tossed it into Sherlock’s lap, rudely interrupting his reading.

  
His face a study in affront, Sherlock fastidiously set aside his book and picked up the ornate timepiece. After a moment of study, he tossed it away with an annoyed huff. “Honestly, John. It’s just a watch. Boring.” He pointedly returned to his reading.


End file.
